1. Description of the Prior Art
Shower bath attachments that admix bath oil to the water stream are known. Shower baths which are provided with a device for admixing bath oil to the liquid spray are also known, but these devices are complicated to use, or lack means of complete control by the user of how much or how little bath oil is admixed to his shower bath water.
2. Summary of the Invention
One object of this invention is to provide a shower bath attachment that is easily attached to a shower pipe conducting liquid, with a provision for attaching a shower head to said device. The device contains a bath oil reservoir that holds enough bath oil for several normal shower baths. Once thus attached, it can very conveniently be filled with any liquid bath oil agent from any type of commercially known containers readily available from many stores throughout the United States.
Another object of this invention is to provide a convenient and controllable method of overcoming the back flow water pressure from the shower head in the water pipe near the shower head, and injecting bath oil into the shower water supply ahead of the shower head for complete comingling of the bath oil and the shower water. This is accomplished by a hand squeezed air pump, a compressed air reservoir, a check valve and a valve controlled inlet to the water stream of a shower bath. These items will be further explained in the detailed description of this application.